How It Happened
by Jacedracopercyfinnick
Summary: Rin and Makoto always liked each other and, actually, things went all the right way in their relationship. This is the story of how it first started, how they kept it going, how they told the people who needed telling and all the cute fluff and sweet moments in between!
1. Prologue

**I want to just say thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoy it. It's going to actually be a multi-chapter fanfic so, if you enjoy this, please follow this story! I'm working hard on it, so, once again, I hope you enjoy it! -JDPF**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, there would be a whole lot of pool sex...**

**Prologue**

It was surprising to see Rin, who he knew was living away in Australia, in the middle of the streets of Iwatobi, to say the least.

"Rin?" Makoto asked, not trusting his own sight. But, when the red haired boy turned around, reacting to his name, he knew it was no trick. Rin was really back. Before Rin could say anything, Makoto was already flying towards him, gripping him in a bone crushing hug.

"M-Makoto?" the other boy stuttered, shocked from the sudden show of affection.

"I've m-missed you s-so much! Things just ha-haven't been the same without you!" Makoto whimpered between sobs; clutching at his friend- and crush's- shirt, as though his life depended on it.

"Hey," Rin whispered, not wanting his friend- and crush- to cry. "It's all right, Mako-chan. I missed you, too!"

Yes, that's right, Rin and Makoto, as unlikely as it was, had mutual feelings for each other that neither revealed to the other.

Pulling away, blushing and scratching the back of his neck nervously, Makoto gave the other boy a cute smile that made him want to spill his guts. "Ne, are you doing anything today?" the soil hair coloured boy asked, making the other blush.

"I don't have anything planned, why?" Rin asked, turning his head away to hide his blush.

"I was wandering if you wanted to come round mine and watch a movie and catch up or something. But don't worry if you don't want to! It's fine! I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry!" Makoto rushed out, blushing slightly. 'Oh my god! Could he get any cuter?!' thought Rin, blushing even more violently.

"I'd love to come round!" Rin blurted out without thinking.

"Okay!" Makoto smiled widely, grabbing Rin's hand and leading the way, both boys blushing fiercely.

**Time Skip**

"So, how is everyone?" Rin asked once they'd escaped to Makoto's room.

"Good, I guess but…" Makoto faded off.

"But?"

Makoto sighed. "Haru hasn't been swimming in a while and I haven't seen Nagisa in ages."

"Oh…" Rin wasn't sure what to say. "So… How have you been?"

"I've been good. Haru and I are doing quite well in school and, the other week, Haru-"

"I really don't care about Haru," Rin muttered.

"Sorry… Anyway, last week, Haru and I got A+s! And Haru's-" Makoto was cut off by a growl. He looked over at Rin, surprised.

"Is that all you ever talk about?! Haru this! Haru that! God, you're the one I have a crush on not Haru!" Moments after he spoke he realised what he said and covered him mouth, blushing madly.

"Rin, you… you like me?" Makoto asked in disbelief, smiling widely when he saw Rin nod slightly. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed Rin's hands and yanked them away from his face, leaning in and pressing their lips softly together, kissing him sweetly. Leaning back, he could feel his own cheeks burning. "Good, because I don't think I'd have gotten to kiss my crush if he didn't like me back," Makoto laughed as Rin's face went from confusion to realisation. Blushing deeply again, the red head kissed his new boyfriend once more, wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck and sighing happily when he felt Makoto move his arms around the his waist, pulling him closer.

Things really couldn't have been any better. Love was such a beautiful thing!

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me how I could improve! I'm hoping to upload more regularly than I usually do, since I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Airport

**First Summer- Airport**

Summer break was always Makoto's favourite time of year, although no one knew why, except for a small few. The reason was; it was the only time he got to see him boyfriend, the only time he was back from Australia.

The soil haired boy looked around anxiously. He'd arrived at the airport an hour and a half early, not wanting to be late. 'Rin should be here any minuet,' he thought, shaking slightly. To be truthful, he was scared. The two boys hadn't seen each other in a year, so he was afraid that Rin may not feel the same way anymore.

Makoto snapped out of his thoughts when he saw just what he was looking for. There stood a beautiful red haired boy, surrounded by his family, smiling and adorable. Before he could stop himself, he was flying towards the other boy, engulfing him in a loving hug.

"Makoto?" Rin smiled as the taller boy let him go.

"Ye-yes," Makoto half-whispered.

"I love you," said the red-head, kissing Makoto softly. Aw-ing could be heard from the background, thanks to Rin's younger sister, before she was dragged away by Rin's parents, to give us some space.

Makoto was stunned. He loved him? He really, seriously loved him?

"I love you too," whimpered Makoto, wiping away the tears that had just began to grow in the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Rin asked, worried.

"I just… I thought you might be over me or something but y-you love me!" He wrapped Rin in a tight hug once again.

"Makoto, I could never be 'over you'. I love you and will continue to love you until you're sick of me," he replied, chuckling slightly, before noticing that Makoto had something in his hand. On further inspection, it was actually a flower. A rose, to be exact. "Is that for me?" he asked, pointing at the flower.

Makoto blushed, lightly. "Y-yeah, it is," he stuttered nervously, handing Rin the rose.

"Arigato," smiled Rin, carefully taking the rose and smelling it. "It's beautiful, just like you," he smiled kindly. No human has ever blushed as brightly as Makoto did.

Beginning to tear up again, the taller boy pulled Rin into a warm embrace, pushing his lips firmly against the smaller boys.

"I love you."

Things were only getting better for the cute, yet unlikely couple.

**I know that this chapter is really short... like ****_really_**** short, but I didn't want to drag it out for too long, so this was my compromise. I'm not sure what they're gonna do for the rest of the summer but it'll be cute, don't worry. I also wanted to add that this story starts when they're 14, so in this chapter they're 15. I hope you're enjoying it! If you are then please review, follow and favourite! Thank you!**


End file.
